Secret
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: The virus breaks out in District One and Raven teams up with Andy, Tammy, Doyle, and Scarlett to survive. But none of them know the secret that Raven carries...
1. Raven

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------------------------------

The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Raven had the urge to vomit, but knew if she did she'd be discovered. She simply covered her nose with her black shirt to make the foul smell less foul. With her free hand she tucked her hair behind her ear to get a better look. A pile of bodies were on fire with soldiers wearing gas masks were throwing more into the fire. Raven cringed. "This looks so terrible and disrespectful..." Raven thought. She moved behind a wall as a soldier walked pass, carring the body of a teenage girl.

"God I hate doing this..." The soldier said "These bodies still smell even with these masks."

"Get used to it. It'll be months before this work is over." Another said. "We're almost done in this area."

Raven clentched her fist. "No sympathy for these victams of the virus." She thought. The smoke burned her eyes, making them water. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but another tear formed as she thought back to six months ago. Her father was a scientist at this research facility and he took her to work when her brother and step-mother was out of town. They made a big fit over her going there, but her father assured them she'd be no problem. She wondered around the complex and stumbled into the Biological Building when the sun was setting. It was late so hardly anyone was there so she wandered around the halls, untill a room with chimpanzees in cages caught her attention. She cupped her hands to the glass, but hardly could see anything. She walked to the door and saw a keypad and knew it required a password. She remembered watching her father type in a number to enter the complex and since she had amazing memory, and that her dad was slow to type in numbers, she typed in the numbers and the red light turned green. She slowly turned the handle and walked quietly into the room. The chimps began to stir, wondering who this new person was. Glancing at each cage, she knew these chimps weren't normal. She was in there five minutes and someone opened the door. Fearing this was a scientist, she hid behind a cage. To her surprise, a group of five people entered the room, and they weren't the scientists, for they had crowbars and didn't wear the required white coats. As they explored and was about to open a cage a scientist burst into the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" the scientist shouted. One man raised a rifle and aimed it at him and told him not to move. The scientist pleaded them not to open the cages, but a woman ignored his warning and opened it. At once the chimp dashed at the woman and bit her arm. Raven would never forget what happened next, for it would haunt her for years. The woman turned on her acomplice and vomited blood in his face. She gasped and the scientist rang the alarm for the guards as the other three ran to the door, banging it as the other two ran at them. They screamed and Raven dashed from her hiding place and grabbed the crowbar. She sprinted at the woman whom the chimp bit, and with the bent end of the crowbar, smacked her in the head. There was a nasty crack heard and the other man, who the now dead woman vomited on, turned around. Raven gaged for his face was covered in blood, and his eyes were now bloodshot. He ran at Raven and she thrusted the crowbar and used it to defend herself, but the force of him running into her knocked her down, and the crowbar out of her hand. He recovered and dashed at Raven. Putting her arm up as a reflex, he jumped and bit her arm. A shrill filled the room as the gurads opened the door. They were stunned and the man who attacked Raven leaped at them, soon infecting all of them. Raven began to slip into an uncauntious state, but the last thing she remembered was her father shouting "Raven! NO!"

The soldier's voice interrupted her flashback. "Men, we're done here. Back to the base and tomorrow morning, we move to the next district." The fire had by now died down. A group of soldiers began to walk towards a fenced area that seperated District 1 from the rest of London. When Raven was sure they were gone she let go of her shirt. The smell of burning flesh was still there, but not as bad as before for the fire burned down a little, or maybe Raven had just gotten used to the stench. Cautiously, she walked toward the mound of scorched bodies. The sun began to set and a warm, orange glow swept across the ruins of this part of London. Raven moved the scorched bodies, looking for one body in particuliar. "Dad's corpse is not in here..." She said softly aloud. "Maybe there's some hope he survived." A chilling wind blew, making Raven shiver, despite her black bell bottoms and black long sleeve tank top. Raven bowed her head, in respect for the now charred bodies, since the soldiers did not show any respect. Her head shot up as she heard footsteps. "Aww, don't tell me they left me behind again!" Raven recognized the voice as one of the soldiers and darted into a small house. "I go to the restroom for one minute- Hey what was that?" the soldier caught a glimpse of Raven and pulled out his rifle and walked cautiously toward the house Raven fled into. He opened the door and peered into the deserted house, barely lit by the setting sun. A small squeaking sound came from the living room. "Dang floors..." Raven thought. The soldier walked cautiously through the room, but since there was barely any light, he relied on the scope of his rifle. Raven crawled under a table that leaned against the wall, the table legs sticking out. The footsteps got closer. "I know you're here..." Raven held her breath, her heart beating so hard, she thought it would give the soldier a hint of where she was. In the dim light, she saw the shadow of his legs walking toward her. He was about to crouch down to inspect what was underneath the table when another voice was heard.

"Mark! Where are you?!" Raven knew it was another soldier's voice.

"In here!" Mark shouted back. A blinding light filled the room, making Raven shield her eyes. The other soldier walked into the room, yelled at Mark and took him back to base. The room turned dark once again, and Raven peeked out of her hiding place. Only the wind greeted her. "That was a little too close..." Raven thought as she crawled out of her hiding place, stood up, and dusted her pants off. She strode out of the house and saw the two soldiers way off in the distance, one kept smacking the other one on the head. Raven shook her head and began to walk towards the way the soldiers were going, but a different way.

After about half an hour of walking it was dark, and the only light was from the soldier's "base" at the boarder of District 1 and the rest of London. Raven came here often to listen to the soldiers talk at dinner, hoping to hear news of her father, or anything about repopulating London. She crept up to the window and strained her ears to hear what the soldiers were saying.

"...Tomorrow they're gonna begin to bring in refugees." The lead soldier said.

"Do you think it's a good idea, Ruben?" Mark asked "The Infection could start all over again!" All the soldiers began to laugh loudly. "I'm not kidding! I swear I saw an infected when I was trying to catch up to you!" The men laughed again, but not as hard as before.

"Listen, Mark, it won't come back. District 1 will be kept safe. Stop worring about it, but if you think there's an infected out there, keep an eye out." The last statement was directed to all the soldiers. They began to talk about other things and Raven walked away. She came across a fairly large puddle of water. She gazed into the puddle and stared at her faint reflection. It wasn't faint enough to hide her face, though. Her long black hair was messy and she seemed paler than before, and her bloodshot eyes looked redder than before. "Why am I like this?" She kicked the puddle. "Why?!" A wave of nausia came over her and she vomited blood into the puddle. She took a few steps back and looked at herself again. She couldn't see much, but it seemed like her eyes always stood out. Raven had the same bloodshot eyes as the infected, but she was different. "I am not like them... I'm not a mindless, killing, monster... But... Why me?" Raven whispered. She sat down and began to cry. Slightly bloody tears began to roll down her face. She looked up to the moon, then set her gaze past the fence. "Maybe I should go there and sight-see?" She shook her head. Her eyes were a dead giveaway. "Perhaps I can find some sunglasses and wear them? But then my clothes are not all that good looking." She shook her head and got up, wiping the tears from her eyes. As she began to walk toward the abandoned houses Mark came out of the base.

"Damn it. They know I can't stand that smoke." Mark began to cough. Raven dashed into the shadows as Mark walked toward the puddle. Puzzled, Mark bent down and saw the puddle was filled with blood, and that there was some water had been splashed. He slowly got up and turned toward the shadows, and slowly began to walk towards Raven. "I know you're there... You escaped before, but not again..." Mark was trying to intimidate Raven, pretending he was reaching out for his gun, when he had forgotten it. Raven slowly began to back up, turned around, and sprinted but did not get far, for she tripped over a pile of rubble and tumbled over. "Ugh... Darn bricks..." Mark heard her and he ran towards the sound. "Ah, ha! Got ya!" Mark yelled as he pulled out a flashlight and shone it on Raven. "Ugh... My head hurts..." Raven tried to act hurt. She began to moan and Mark was just dazed. He finally snaped out of it and saw Raven, face down in the dirt, her hair all tangled. "S-s-sorry miss. What are you doing over here? Are you a survivor?" Mark tried to turn Raven over, but as soon as her face came off the ground, she jumped up, dashed behind Mark and grabbed his wrists, pulling his arm behind him. "Ouch!" Mark shouted.

"Shut your trap!" Raven hissed in his ears, squeezing his wrists hard.

"B-b-but I thought you were hurt! " Mark stammered. Raven thrusted her head over Mark's shoulder and he tried to move his head and met her red eyes. "My God! Y-Y-You're an Infected!" Mark began to thrash about and Raven kicked him in the leg. He whined.

"Shut up, or I'll kick you a lot higher and harder." Mark froze at the thought, and did what he was told. "Do you have any dark sunglesses?"

"Why do-" Raven jabbed him. "Yes, in the entrance hall, top drawrer on the dresser to the right."

"Spare clothes that aren't your uniforms?"

Mark grunted. "First door to the left when you enter the base. It's a closet."

Raven grinnned. "Thank you." Raven let go and dashed for the flashlight and got the first good look at Mark. He was a little taller than her with spikey red hair and tanish skin with freckles. He looked to be about in his early 20's. Mark glared at Raven, waiting for her to make the first move. She made a move toward him and he flinched. "Dang, you're one scardey cat." Raven said as she threw the flashlight at him. "When you get back, stand up to those jerk faces." Mark stared at her. "What? Surprised that I didn't try to infect you?" she laughed. "Kinda..." Mark replied. Raven shrugged and ran off into the darkness.

"Looks like I will be able to do sight-seeing tomorrow..." Raven giggled.


	2. The Thief

Sorry for the long delay... I wrote the chapter on paper, just never got around to typing it up...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"I'm tellin' you I saw an Infected last night!" The voices of the soldiers woke Raven up. She had fallen asleep on grass when she failed to get into a house. She sat up and tried listening to the conversation while rubbing her irritated skin.

"You sure you saw an Infected?" A deep voice responded.

"Yeah." Raven recognized the voice. It was Mark, the not-so-brave soldier.

"Okay, You're saying when you went out for fresh air, you got jumped by an Infected, but all she did was ask you a few questions?" Another voice said.

"Pretty much." Loud laughter broke out.

"You'd be dead if it was an Infected. You weren't armed and those Infected are pretty violent. Plus, they don't talk!"

"Yeah, I think you just halucinated. A talking Infected, who didn't try to infect you?"

As interesting as this talk was, Raven knew she had to get into the small 'base' these soldiers were staying at. She stood up and dusted her legs off. A cool breeze blew, making Raven shiver. Raven began to walk towards their base, which wasn't a long walk. The city was quiet. Raven still wasn't quite used to the quietness. _Everything has changed..._ After about fifteen minutes of walking, she came across the base. The puddle that was there the night before was gone, except for the red coloring that stained the ground. Raven looked in the windows, but no one was there. She heard no barking, so there weren't any guard dogs around, for now. She went up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Raven pulled a hairpin from her pocket and stuck it in the keyhole and moved it around. A satisfying click was heard.

Raven opened the door and walked in. There were three doors in this hallway with a dresser. "Mark said the sunglasses were in the first drawer..." She opened the drawer and looked through the sunglasses. Raven found a pair that had oval glasses. She put them on and looked in the mirror. "Dark enough to hide my eyes, and stylish!" She turned around and spied the closet door. Raven opened it and gazed at all the clothing. "Will anything fit me?" Everything looked to big for her. She looked at pants and shirt. "They're not that torn... Just need a good wash and I'll just use one of their jackets..." She grabbed a black, leather jacket and looked around for a washing machine. She opened the other two doors. One lead to the bathroom; the other lead to the laundry room. She got some towels and put her clothes to wash. "I ought to take a shower while my clothes are washing." Raven ran to the bathroom and closed the door. She let the water warm up while she looked for some shampoo, soap, and deodarant. "Men and their dang Axe..." Raven didn't find any good deodarant, so she decided to skip that, but she managed to find soap and shampoo. After her shower, she put her clothes to dry. Her hair was wrapped in a towel; she grabbed some clothes from the closet to wear while her clothes dried. Raven picked out a baggy, red shirt, long pants, and her tennis shoes. She looked at the kitchen and her stomach growled. "I haven't eaten in like a week..." Raven walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator. There was hardly anything in it. There was only some leftover chicken, a jug of water, a carton of milk, some eggs, and some raw pork. "These guys on a diet or something?" She grabbed the chicken and water and closed the refridgerator door, and put the chicken in the microwave and got herself a glass of water. She put the chicken in for about five minutes. Raven soon had a delicious smelling, lemon-pepper chicken, ready to eat. She tore off a drumstick and began to eat ravenously. "Best meal I've had in about six months..."

After she finished her meal, she heard a ding and ran to the laundry room. Raven changed into her old clothes and put on the jacket. She found a mirror and put the sunglasses on and looked at herself. "Wow." she said to herself. Raven hardly recognised herself. Her hair looked beautiful and her skin was cleaner, and paler. "No one would suspect me... But how will I get into District One? The bridge that connects the Isle of Dogs to the rest of London is guarded... Maybe I could distract them and sneak across the bridge..." Raven's thoughts were inturrupted by someone opening the door. She peaked into the hallway and saw one of the soldiers closing the door.

"Mark just had to waste all his ammo and mine just shooting at a damn cat..." The soldier grumbled.

Raven darted back into the laundry room and closed the door. How was she going to escape? Raven looked around and saw another door and opened it. She found herself in a room next to the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the soldier walking into the kitchen, with a look of anger on his face. Raven turned around and saw a window. She ran to it and opened it and escaped. "That was close..." Raven told herself as she walked around, then something caught her eye. The soldier's motorcycle! An idea came into Raven's head as she walked towards the motorcycle with a sly smile. "Now, where are the... Ah, ha!" Raven tugged at some wires and took a sharp rock and cut the wires.

A rumbling noise came from the motorcycle as Raven jumped on it. The soldier burst out of the base yelling "What the hell are you doing with my motorcycle?!" As he ran at raven, she managed to work the motorcycle, dodgging the soldier and yelled "Sucker!"

Raven was cruising along the fence line that was along the train rails. The wind stung her face, but she didn't care. She heard a rumbling noise behind her, and turned her head to see a train on the opposite side of the fence comming up to her. Raven let the train catch up to her, cruising along side it to see the people who'd be entering District One. One person, though, caught her attention. A young boy with one blue eye and one brown eye. "Just like Dad," Raven thought, "And Mom..."

Okay. I don't have stupid spell check on WordPad... T.T

May not update for a while... I'll try to update ASAP


	3. Through the Ruins and Over the Bridge

Ohh… Been gone for a while

Ohh… Been gone for a while. Writer's block -.- Well, At least this chapter is better than my first rough draft of it …

--

Raven looked at the boy until the train sped past her and was gone. "A motorcycle just can't keep up with a train apparently." She said to herself. Raven then realized that she wasn't looking straight ahead, and when she corrected herself she was heading straight for a tree. She tried to stop, but something else made her keep her foot on the gas and make a sharp left turn. Bad mistake. Raven just kept trying to dodge the trees. She had no clue how long she was doing that until she lost control and crashed into a wall. Luckily she managed to see the wall coming and made the motorcycle slide into the wall instead of a head on collision.

--

A soldier that had become overcome with boredom on top of a roof was scanning the area just beyond the area past the bridge that connected the Isle of Dogs to the rest of London. The soldier heard the familiar sound of static in his ear that told him another soldier was about to contact him. "Hey find anything interesting yet, Doyle?" the soldier's voice asked over the sound of vicious wind.

"No it's as dull as a room painted white with no furniture in it." Doyle replied. "I just wish something would happen. I hate just sitting here doing nothing."

"I know how you feel. I'm probably just as bored as you are."

"Shoot, at least you're flying, Flynn. I'm just sitting here staring through my sniper looking at nothing."

"What do you want to happen, Doyle? Some invasion of the infected or something?" Flynn asked with a slight chuckle.

"Eh, yeah. At least I would be able to shoot something." Doyle said then he heard a faint sound, like a crash. "Flynn, did you here that?"

"Hear what? The wind's practically all I hear besides your voice."

Doyle looked through the scope of his rifle and saw a motorcycle on its side, right into a wall of an abandoned house by the side of the river, not far from the bridge. He looked around for whoever was on the motorcycle, hoping they survived. He saw a girl who looked to be thirteen walking away, limping. She had black bell bottoms and a black tank-top like shirt with a black leather jacket that was a little too big for her along with a pair of dark sunglasses. _Is she an infected?_ Doyle thought. He couldn't see her face clearly, but she didn't act like an infected. _I can't judge right now… I'll keep an eye on her._

_--_

Raven leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath. The motorcycle landed on her left leg and now it hurt like hell and could barely move it. "Oh it hurts like crap! Only if I could go to a doctor or something…" She said between breaths. Raven looked around and saw the bridge. "Well, I'm here but what about the guards?" The guards hurried to the crashed motorcycle and left a few guards at the bridge. "Well, there's my answer. Now, how will I get over there…?" She examined the bridge and saw a cylindrical bar that ran the length of the bridge that was low enough to duck and not be noticed by the few guards on the bridge. Raven slowly crept over to the bridge and slowly walked the bar. When she was less than one fourth away from the Isle of Dogs side, her left leg cramped and slipped. She gripped a hole in the bridge to prevent her from falling into the probably icy river below. "Dangit…" She whispered as she strained to pull up her leg. She managed to pull it back up and crawl to the other side. "Well, half the battle, and just in time…" She said as she limped towards an area with quite a few trees. She caught her breath after about fifteen minutes and tried walking. Her leg felt a little better and she decided to get some lunch when her stomach growled. She walked to the other side just in time. There was a big crowd of people right in front of the train station reunited with friends and loved ones that were separated since the outbreak happened six months ago. Raven almost hoped her father would walk out, looking for her. Instead she saw the boy from the train with a girl, who looked to be sixteen, and a man which Raven couldn't estimate his age. They disappeared into the crowd and Raven slipped into the crowd and followed them at a distance and overheard them say something about lunch and decided to follow them, for she had nothing else to do and she was hungry.


	4. The Boy From the Train

Raven followed the group to a tall building. She had no trouble getting in for the guards didn't take much notice of her. A few gave her some odd looks, but they were mostly occupied by talk that Raven didn't care to pay attention to. When she entered, the guards were directing the people to a large room that looked like a high school cafeteria. There were a lot of round tables filled with many people, but Raven noticed something odd. There were absolutely no young teenagers or kids, besides the boy and his sister she was following. They all seemed to be around early twenties and above. _Maybe they think it's still too dangerous to bring kids in, or they only have relatives that aren't here…_ Raven thought. She went through the line and got some chicken with mashed potatoes and some green beans. It wasn't until she was out of line that she realized there wasn't anywhere to sit by herself. In fact, there wasn't really a spot to sit anywhere. Raven scanned the crowd and found a little room at a table. The table was occupied by the boy from the train, his sister, his father, and a woman who looked to be military personnel. The woman had brown hair tied back in a ponytail and had fair skin. Raven took a deep breath. _Relax; I'm sure they won't get suspicious. All I have to hope is that the boy won't recognize me…_ Raven assured herself as she walked over to the table. She tried to act normal and has a slight smile. When she approached, the boy looked up. He had a slight look of "I know I've seen you somewhere before, but I don't remember."

"Hi." Raven said with a slight cheery voice, "Got room for one more?"

The woman looked up and had a look Raven did not like. The look was like a hawk's as it looks upon its prey. Raven struggled to keep a calm, slightly cheery look. Raven struggled to keep from glaring and saying some smart comment, like she had been used to for the last six months.

"Yes, we have room. Did you want to sit here?" said the boy's sister.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Raven replied and took a seat. When she sat down, the boy's sister introduced herself.

"Hello. My name's Tammy. What's yours?"

"Oh, it's Raven." Raven replied

"This is my dad." Tammy said, pointing to the man.

"Hi mister… Umm…" Raven honestly didn't have a clue of what to call him.

"Don Harris." The man helped Raven. Raven nodded politely.

"I'm Andy." The boy said. Raven sensed a little nervousness in his voice. She couldn't tell if he was slightly intimidated by Raven or something else. _Nah, he's probably intimidated. I mean I am kind of ragged. _Raven concluded. She turned her attention to the woman as she spoke.

"I am Major Scarlet Ross." The woman said, with a slight edge to her voice. Raven had a feeling she'd have to be more careful than she thought. "Might I ask why you wear those sunglasses?"

_Crap…_ Raven had no good excuse for this. "Umm… I had recent eye surgery and my eyes get real sensitive to sunlight and those big glass windows make the room real bright for me." Raven sucked at lying and never really lied.

Scarlet nodded but had a slight suspicious look on her face.

The lunch was a good one. No one but Scarlet really had any suspicions. Tammy seemed very nice, but somewhat girly, in a preppy girly way. Andy seemed very shy at first but eventually got talkative after a while. Don seemed friendly, and it turns out, he is also the head caretaker.

"So where are you staying?" Andy asked Raven.

"Umm…. Well, I forgot and all the soldiers were being idiots and didn't listen to me so I have no clue." It was better. It wasn't a total lie. Mostly truth.

"Well," Don starting saying, "That's odd, but I believe that there is an extra room next doors to ours. You can have that room. It's even on the penthouse level."

"Really? I'd be very glad if I can have that. You can do that?"

"Yes. I am the head caretaker."

"Wow really? Thanks." Raven said. _Well, that's one problem solved. But will I really want to stay here in District One? _Raven wondered. Already she missed the freedom she had back beyond the bridge. Able to run around, do whatever she wanted. She'd spend most of her days after the infected died off running around in stores and causing mischief. She even ran around in a bank and goofed off, but she couldn't get into the bank vault. _Not like I'd have any use for the money, I'd just probably throw it all over the floor and roll around it pretending I was rich._ She had fun, or so she always told herself. She missed even the infected when they all died off. Raven would normally hunt the infected if they attacked her. She had a crossbow she took from a hunting store and would go somewhere high and shoot them.

"Well, the lunch was pretty good." Don said as he got up and threw away the leftovers and put the tray away. Raven followed them, but Scarlet left to return to her work. The group left and walked towards a big building complex, when Raven assumed was the housing district. "We're here. Nice isn't it?" Don asked. He had a decent British accent, but Raven didn't have all that much of an accent. They went through the rotating doors and made it in after a playful emergency stop of the doors by Don and entered a lobby area. After about 15 minutes Raven was looking at the door to her room.

"If you need anything, just knock, alright?" Don said.

"Alright. See you next time I see you." Raven said.

"Bye." Andy said. He still had slight nervousness in voice, but Raven wouldn't consider any other option besides he was just intimidated by her.

Raven looked out her window at the dark District One. There were still some lights on, giving the deserted area some light. Not every was asleep, Raven knew. The soldiers had to stay awake. She looked to the roof of the building across the street and saw a soldier with a sniper, looking through the scope. _Some spy… Heh…_ Raven thought. But she couldn't help that he wasn't just being nosy and spying on everyone. She felt like he was keeping a very close eye on her. _So much for me being subtle…_ Raven thought.

Scarlet was working at her desk. There was a meeting after lunch to report how things were going so far. She didn't mention anything about Raven and not ever remembering checking her. Scarlet said, though, that she was worried the virus would come back. The soldiers all thought this was nonsense. General Stone reassured her that they would wipe out the virus if it did come back. She looked through her personal log that she had of everyone she logged. There was no one even with the name Raven in their name, or go by an alias of Raven. "The name sounds so familiar…" Scarlet whispered. "Wasn't it the name of that scientist's daughter? The one that was extremely worried about her getting killed?" Scarlet would find out exactly what secret Raven was hiding. Some way or another.


	5. Nightmare

Yeah I know last chapter seemed so long when I typed it. When I re-read it, it was short but seemed long because of dialogue…

--

The bed was so soft and fresh. Raven hadn't lied on anything like it since the night before infection broke out six months ago. She had lied on soft beds during the six months London was deserted, but none of them had this fresh feel. "Sweet smell of Ferbreeze…" Raven softly said as she drifted off to sleep.

--

Raven had this nightmare only once. It was about a month after the day she was infected. But something was different about this dream… She couldn't figure it out until she woke up.

Raven tried moving but her area where she could move was limited. A chain kept her towards the far end of the opening. It was dark and started to rain. She kept trying to free herself, but her attempts were fruitless. She let out an inhuman cry of frustration. Raven looked up and saw a silhouette of a man with what appeared to be a gun. A flash of lighting showed he was shirtless and was bloody. He aimed the gun and shot at the chain. The chain broke and Raven was free. She looked at him before running off towards a large window.

She spied in the window and saw two soldiers, a girl in a red dress, and a black woman in another red outfit. The soldiers were making comments she couldn't here and the girl said something she could barely make out: "They're all dead." A soldier with an odd hat yelled "Shut up!" and he wondered too close to the window. Something drove Raven to jump through the window and she landed right on the soldier. The woman and the other soldier screamed and the soldier ran off. The woman dragged the girl away from Raven as she vomited blood on the soldier's face. She looked up and saw the others running away and she pursued them, leaving the soldier with the hat to spring up as an Infected.

Somehow when she exited the room she was outside and saw the woman and the shirtless man again. There was a different soldier with a gun aimed right at the shirtless man. She heard a gunshot then someone yelled "Jim!" Some mysterious force made her rush at the shooter and knock him down. She glared into his eyes and she bit down on his neck hard enough to kill him, but still he screamed, or so she thought it was him. She didn't know because it was that scream that caused her to wake up.

--

Raven sat up with her heart fighting to break out of her chest. She was breathing rapidly to the point where her lungs hurt. Raven looked around and realized she was in the dark room of the penthouse. Raven remembered the dream and threw off the sheets and looked around frantically. "Oh, thank God. No blood. I didn't kill anyone… It was just a nightmare…" Raven got up at a noise and walked across the bedroom and living room and put her ear on the wall that was the barrier between her room and Don's. She listened to the faint conversation and recognized their voices. Tammy and Andy.

"It's okay. It was only a nightmare." Tammy comforted Andy as he replied shakily.

"What if I forget her face?"

"You won't."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, confused.

"We'll get her picture and our other things from the house." Tammy explained.

"You mean…?" Andy asked.

"Yes."

Raven walked away from the wall and plopped herself on the couch. "So, they're going over the bridge tomorrow, eh? I'll catch up with them. Don't want them getting lost or anything." Raven grinned. She looked over at the clock. "Five A.M. I'll stay up. They'll probably wake up soon anyways, if they don't wanna be caught." Raven's thoughts went back to her dream. "I haven't had that nightmare since five months ago… But this time was different. I was the Infected. Last time, five months ago, it was how it actually happened…" Raven tried laughing it off. "Either way I still killed the bastards in both dreams. Those perverted morons trying to…" Raven cut herself off. It was a nightmare what they all went through those many months ago. "That poor girl…" Raven had met up with a group of four survivors about twenty eight days after the virus broke out. It had a girl, a woman, a heavier man, and a skinny man. Their car's tire went out right in a tunnel when the infected attacked. Luckily Raven found them and had a gun with her instead of her crossbow and saved them. She left with them and the girl's father got infected and was killed. It was a hellish nightmare after that.

--

Raven followed Andy and Tammy out of the building complex all the way to the bridge. They didn't notice her at all, but it was mostly because Raven was very good at sneaking around. She'd stalk and infected sometimes before they all died out for the fun of it. This was easier because neither Tammy nor Andy had the heighten sense of smell the infected used to tell people apart from their own kind. After about an hour they all reached the bridge.

"Are you sure Tammy? What if they catch us or there's an…" Andy said, worried.

"Nothing will happen." Tammy reassured him. Raven walked up to them and said,

"You're right. Nothing will. Especially if I'm around." Tammy and Andy both jumped when she said this.

"How did you know we were coming here?!" Tammy asked, catching her breath.

"Easy, I followed you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I want to come with you." Raven told them. Raven looked down at the river at the patrolling boat. "We'd better hurry."

Tammy nodded and led the way across the bridge. Raven's leg didn't cramp up as much this time, so the trip this time was faster. Once they got across the bridge they ran for it.

--

Doyle looked through his sniper scope. He saw the girl from the day before accompanied by a girl and a boy. Doyle heard a slight buzz then the familier sound of wind. "Flynn, you hear me?"

"Yeah, Doyle?" Flynn's voice was heard over the wind.

"We got three strays."

"Dogs?" Flynn asked.

"No," Doyle replied as he focused on the girl with black hair as she went behind a corner. "Puppies."

--

"Whooohoo!" Andy yelled as he ran in the trash filled streets of London. Tammy ran after him and Raven decided to join the race. She had a slight sense of being home again. Free to run. No soldiers in this part. No acting so stiff. The only ones were Andy and Tammy. She'd show them true fun before they left.

They came up to a pizza place with two motorcycles parked in the front. "Hey, Tam, can we use these?" Andy asked. Tammy nodded as Raven opened the pizza place's door.

"I'm coming to make sure nothing attacks you." Raven said to Tammy as she followed her into the restaurant. Tammy gagged as she saw the moldy pizza on the tables. Raven walked passed all the disgusting food without falter. She led the way to a back room where the chefs made the pizzas. Tammy peeked around the corner and jumped back as she saw feet. She stuck her head out as Raven walked passed. "Relax. They've been dead for a long while." She called to Tammy. Tammy walked into the hallway and saw a skeleton on the floor. She spied a key ring thing in its pocket. Raven reached down and took it out. Cockroaches ran out of the skeleton and Tammy let out a cry. Raven walked passed the horrified Tammy and jumped over the counter. When Tammy gathered her courage back she came back and Raven popped out behind the counter holding up a second pair of keys. "Well?"

"How did you know where the second pair was?" Tammy asked.

"Used to come here a long time ago. A friend of mine worked here as a delivery boy." Raven replied as she walked out. Andy was standing there by the motorcycles. Raven started up her motorcycle when Tammy came out with a helmet. Raven chuckled. "Now you're learning."

"Learning what?" Tammy asked.

"Do and take what you need to survive. Number one rule to survive here in deserted London or as I like to call it…. Freedom."


End file.
